


chapter 10 is makin me feel things

by anne_png



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, claude has a crush on byleth, sothis is mentioned in 1 sentence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_png/pseuds/anne_png
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 10 IN FIRE EMBLEM 3 HOUSES DONT READ IF U JAVENT GOTTEN THERE YETor you can,,, i mean im not ur mom I cant make u do anything lol





	chapter 10 is makin me feel things

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been playing three houses like all day like at 11 when i started i was on chapeter 8 and like 2 hours ago when i finished im on chapter 13 yhjsdhujdshdc i dont have a problem i swear lmao

“FATHER!!!”

A horrific scream echoed throughout the forest. Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer's heads shot up to find the source of the sound. They hesitated for a moment. Their professor wasn’t with them but, oh no… Claude got up, telling Hilda to keep order until he returned, however long that might be. He made a mad dash to the epicenter of the scream. There she was, his beloved teach, bent over and sobbing. Oh goddess, that was Jeralt. He was dead. Claude wasn’t very close with Jeralt; but he still held him in high regards. Even still, the sight in front of him did make his eyes heavy. He wouldn’t cry, however. Teach needed him.

Byleth sobbed into Jeralt’s shoulder. Claude saw the Sword of the Creator a good few feet away. It looked like it was thrown away, like Byleth had no care if someone were to steal and use it, like it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore to her. Her only family and the only person she loved was dead.

Claude made his way over to Byleth, squatting next to her when he reached her. He hesitated, before putting his arm around Byleth, pulling her into him. She made no struggle as she fell into his side, staining Claude’s uniform with her tears. She was shaking and hyperventilating. Claude reached up to stroke her hair with one hand, while holding the other. He let her get it all out. Holding onto this strong of emotions can’t be good for anyone, let alone teach. 

After many excruciatingly long minutes, Byleth started to calm down. Claude slowly stood up, still holding onto Byleth’s hand. She hesitated; her other hand had been holding Jeralt’s. Byleth bent over and picked Jeralt up. Even at the lowest point in her life, she was still strong. Claude was stunned, but he realized that no matter how much weight Byleth could hold, she couldn’t do it alone. He quickly made his was to Jeralt’s other side and held him up as well. He glanced at his teach. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears still cascading down her cheeks. His heart ached for her. However, they couldn’t just stand there and do nothing, they had to bury Jeralt. 

Once the pair made their way to the group, everyone was shocked, especially Leonie. Claude told everyone to make their way back to the monastery; teach and him would fly back on his wyvern. Once everyone left, the two of them lifted Jeralt onto Claude’s wyvern. The ride back was silent, except for the occasional sniffles from Byleth and the flapping of the wyvern’s wings. 

Back at the monastery, Rhea and Seteth were waiting for them. Byleth explained the best she could, despite her wavering voice; Claude took over at times where she couldn’t. Rhea and Seteth took Jeralt from Byleth so he could be properly buried. Byleth vanished to Jeralt’s room. She still needed to process all that happened. She fell into his chair, clutching her knees to her chest as she cried more. Sothis came out and, although she had no body to, hugged Byleth, mourning with her. For as long as she was conscious in Byleth, Jeralt was like a father to her as well. 

Once she had no more tears left to shed, Byleth passed out in the chair. It was after dinner when Claude found her. He brought a blanket and some small snacks with him, hoping to talk to Byleth. However, when he found her, he simply left the candies on Jeralt’s desk, and covered her up. Before he could leave, he brushed her hair out of her face. It was the first time she looked even remotely at peace the whole day, although Claude could see the hurt from the way her eyes were shut. He kissed her forehead, massaging her hand with his thumb. He wanted to stay with her, but he still had things he needed to do. 

As Claude turned around to say goodbye, he was confused. For a split second he thought he was a small child with long, green hair floating behind Byleth. The girl looked at him, making eye contact before fading away.


End file.
